Naprzeciw
by dervishandbanges
Summary: Draco, Pansy, brwi i takie inne. Bardzo mała miniatura.


**Naprzeciw**

Pansy miała starannie wyskubane, bardzo czarne brwi o prawie idealnym kształcie, które poruszały się żwawo i gibko w różne strony. Kiedy mówiła, Draco obserwował głównie je; były zabawniejsze od jej mopsiej twarzy i atrakcyjniejsze od jej mięciutkich ust. Zauważył, że lewa była nieco ostrzej zakrzywiona i bardziej ruchliwa i lubiła podchodzić do góry, podczas gdy prawa, spokojniejsza i nieco szersza u nasady, tworzyła łagodniejszy łuk. Skóra pod nimi była nieco zaczerwieniona i wytworzyły się na niej bąbelki. Draco tego nie wiedział, ale Pansy depilowała sobie brwi gorącym woskiem, który zostawiał widoczne ślady. Jak dotąd nie wymyślono zaklęcia bezboleśnie usuwającego włosy, a jeśli wymyślono, to Pansy go nie znała. Tego też Draco nie wiedział, bo i nigdy nie przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby coś sobie usunąć, a zwłaszcza, żeby usunąć sobie coś z twarzy.

Pansy, zachęcona jego aprobującym milczeniem i wydawanymi w odpowiednich miejscach mruknięciami, nawijała przyciszonym tonem, a on siedział naprzeciwko niej i wpatrywał się w jej brwi. Pod brwiami miała oczy, trochę za bardzo wyłupiaste, ale w zasadzie całkiem ładne. Na powiekach Pansy rysowała sobie grube, czarne kreski, równie staranne, co jej brwi, zawsze równiutkie i wychodzące poza kąciki oka. Niżej, na środku twarzy Pansy, znajdował się nos o uroczo krągłym czubku. Draco napawał się widokiem tego czubka. Dolna część twarzy Pansy natomiast była trudna do uchwycenia, ponieważ ciągle się poruszała.

- …ale to nie powinno jej w sumie obchodzić – mówiła Pansy, a Draco pokiwał głową, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na jej brwi. – Jest nieznośna, ta mała Weasletka. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie wkurza czasami. I jest strasznie wścibska do tego.

- Niemożebnie – pokiwał głową Draco. Jego wzrok przykuł drobny pieprzyk, kryjący się skromnie w najwyższym punkcie brwi prawej.

- Co powiedziałeś?

Brwi zmarszczyły się nagle. Nasada lewej poruszyła się w odwrotną stronę niż zwykle, zakotłowały się gęste, czarne włoski, z których była złożona.

- _Niemożebnie. _Niemożebnie wścibska.

- Jest takie słowo?

Brwi uniosły się, marszcząc subtelnie czoło.

Rozleniwiony Draco oparł się wygodnie o wezgłowie łóżka, prostując nogi. Ciągłe siedzenie męczyło jego plecy. Żeby zrobić miejsce jego długim nogom, Pansy przesunęła się na bok i usiadła w dość niewygodny sposób. Poprzednio siedzieli po turecku, przy czym Pansy pochylona była do przodu – stąd Draco miał dobry widok na jej brwi wraz z płaszczyzną czoła – i czuła się swobodniej.

- Jak widzisz, Parkinson, jest. Powinnaś więcej czytać.

- Wystarczająco dużo czytam.

- Inną literaturę w takim razie.

Pansy zamilkła niepewnie. Nerwowym ruchem ręki przeczesała włosy. Ruch zwrócił uwagę Dracona na miękką linię jej szczęki, a w końcu na podbródek, który był pośrodku rozdzielony i tworzył dwa małe wzgórki. Twarz Pansy pełna była takich wzgórków i krągłości. Reszta Pansy nieco mniej, ale stopień krągłości, a przynajmniej tych, z którym Draco miał przyjemność się zaznajomić, był więcej niż zadowalający.

- Nieważne – powiedział Draco, zsuwając się nieco. - Możesz mówić dalej.

- Teraz już nie wiem, gdzie skończyłam.

- Na wścibskiej Weasletce.

- Niemożebnie wścibskiej.

- Właśnie tak.

Po tych słowach Pansy nachyliła się, przymykając oczy, i nastąpił niespodziewanie bliski moment, wygodny i całkiem przyjemny. Zdziwiło go to; zwykle nigdy sama niczego nie zaczynała, czekała tylko na niego, słuchała tego, co jej mówi albo patrzyła na to, co jej robi.

Draco wolałby co prawda nie czuć jej ciepłego oddechu na swojej twarzy, kiedy się znad niego unosiła, i wolałby, żeby trzymała ręce przy sobie, zamiast opierać się na przedramionach umiejscowionych na jego poduszce, ale z drugiej strony ciężko sobie wyobrazić, żeby trzymała je na przykład za plecami, toteż nie protestował. Niekoniecznie mógł zobaczyć, bo zasłaniały mu jej włosy, ale podejrzewał, że reszta chłopaków z dormitorium się gapi, jakby to było coś dziwnego, że Draco i Pansy się całują.

Moment trwał dłuższą chwilę, i Draco złapał się na tym, że zamknął oczy, a ręce wymknęły mu się spod kontroli i znalazły się gdzieś na Pansy. Ta wreszcie odsunęła się i usiadła, opierając się o ścianę (boczną ścianę, żeby była jasność – łóżko Dracona stało w rogu) i wykładając pewnie nogi na jego nogi. Draco rzucił szybkie spojrzenie reszcie dormitorium. Vincent Crabbe już jakąś chwilę temu zamarł z żelkiem w pulchnej dłoni uniesionej do ust i papierową torbą w drugiej ręce. Dotąd się nie poruszył.

- Zamknij gębę – szturchnął go bardziej przytomny Goyle, który jadł ciasteczka.

Draco skierował swój wzrok na Pansy. Brwi miała spokojne. Kiedy pierwszy raz ją pocałował – nie pamiętał, kiedy dokładnie to było, jakoś na czwartym roku – zapamiętał, że spojrzała na niego takimi przestraszonymi oczyma, tylko przez chwilkę, po tym, jak uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Potem nie bywała już ani przestraszona, ani zdumiona, była tylko zadowolona, zresztą, była taka, cokolwiek on jej robił. Draco spojrzał w dół na jej okrągły podbródek, a potem jeszcze niżej, na jej szyję i na szary sweterek. W najwydatniejszym punkcie sweterka widniała ślizgońska naszywka – srebrny wąż na ciemnozielonym tle. Sweterek wraz z wężem poruszały się miarowo i wyglądały bardzo obiecująco.

- Jeśli ci przeszkadzają – powiedział Draco – zawsze mogę zasłonić.

Pansy zawahała się. Nie była najlepsza w podejmowaniu samodzielnych decyzji.

- Tak. Chyba tak zrób.

Vincent Crabbe gapił się nadal, chociaż nic już nie było widać.


End file.
